parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 6: Rustee Rails's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is part six of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Henry # 3 - Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again) (Both wise) * Harry Hogwarts # 5 - Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter 2001 & 2011) (Both vain) * Henry's Driver - Leo (Little Einsteins) (Leo wears overalls to protect himself) * Henry's Fireman - Quincy (Little Einsteins) (Quincy also wears overalls to protect himself, just like Leo) * Sir Topham Hatt - Mickey Mouse * Edward # 2 - Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland) (Both wise and kind) * Thomas # 1 - Casey Junior (Dumbo, The Reluctant, and Kronk's New Groove) (Both the main heroes) * Annie and Clarabel - Casey Junior's Yellow Coach and Green Coach and Red Caboose (Dumbo) * Other Engine - Tornado * Thomas's Driver - Thomas Bandicoot (Thomas Bash) * Thomas's Fireman - Emily Bandicoot (Thomas Bash) * Narrator (of Henry's Special Coal for the US) - (Ringo Starr) Transcript * Narrator: One morning, Rustee Rails was feeling very sorry for himself. Sometimes he could pull trains, but sometimes he felt he had no strength at all. * Rustee Rails: (Rustee Rails drips some tears) I suffer dreadfully and no-one cares. * Harry Hogwarts: (angrily) Rubbish, Rustee! * Narrator: Said Harry Hogwarts. * Harry Hogwarts: You don't work hard enough. (blows his whistle and sets off to work) * Narrator: Emelius Browne spoke to Rustee. * Emelius Browne: What's wrong with you, Rustee? You have had lots of new parts, and new paint too, but they've done you no good. If we can't make you better, we must get another engine instead of you to do the work. * Narrator: This made Rustee, Leo, and Quincy very sad. (Rustee backs into the station, but couples up to a red and yellow Express coach, a red and white Express coach, and a red Express coach, and whistles) Emelius Browne was waiting when Rustee came into the platform. He had taken over his hat and coat and put on overalls. Rustee had managed to start, but Quincy was not satisfied. * Quincy: Rustee is a bad steamer. * Narrator: He said to Emelius Browne. * Quincy: I've build up his fire, but it doesn't give enough heat. (Rustee comes to Toyland Express's station) * Narrrator: Rustee tried very hard, but it was no good. He didn't have enough steam and came to a stop just outside Toyland Express's station, right beyoung the platform. * Rustee Rails: Oh, dear. * Narrator: Thought Rustee. * Rustee Rails: I shall have to go away. Oh, dear, oh, dear. (Rustee gets uncoupled from his train, but blows his whistle, and puffs away onto a siding) * Narrator: All he could do was to go onto a siding... ...and Toyland Express took charge of the train. (Toyland Express blows his whistle and couples up to Rustee's three Express coaches) Emelius and Quincy went on discussing Rustee's trouble. * Emelius Browne: What do you think is wrong, Quincy? (Toyland Express stands firm while hauling three Express coaches) * Narrator: Asked Emelius Browne. * Quincy: Excuse me, Sir. * Narrator: Quincy said. * Quincy: But the fact is the coal is wrong. We've had a poor lot lately, and today it's worst. The other engines can with some big fireboxes. Rustee's is small and can't make the heat. With Welsh Coal, he'd be a different engine. * Emelius Browne: It's expensive. * Narrator: Said Emelius Browne. * Emelius Browne: But Rustee must a fair chance. Harry shall go and get some. (Toyland Express's whistle blows and signals to let Harry know that Rustee needs some help) * Narrator: When the welsh coal came, Leo and Quincy were excited. * Leo: Now we'll show them, Rustee, old fellow. (Now that Rustee is brand new and up to date, his new whistle is fitted, and the welsh coal is poured into his coal tender) * Narrator: They carefully made his fire, putting large lumps of coal, like a wall on the inside, and the glowing little part was covered with smaller lumps. (Leo and Quincy shovel some lumps into the boiler) * Rustee Rails: (grumpy) You're spoiling my fire! * Quincy: Wait and see. * Narrator: Said Quincy. * Leo: We'll have a roaring fire. Just when we want it! * Narrator: Leo was right. When Rustee reached the platform, the water was boiling nicely, and he had to let off steam. (Rustee Rails backs up to his three Express coaches with his red and yellow Express coach on the front, red and white Express coach in the middle, and red Express coach on the end, with a brown and yellow coach, which is added behind the other three Express coaches) * Mickey Mouse: How are you, Rustee? * Rustee Rails: Beep, beep! * Narrator: Whistled Rustee. * Rustee Rails: I feel fine! * Emelius Browne: Have you got a good fire, Leo? * Leo: Never better, Sir, and plenty of steam! * Emelius Browne: No record breaking! * Narrator: Said Emelius Browne. * Emelius Browne: Don't push him too hard. * Leo: Rustee won't need pushing, Sir. I'll have to hold him back. (Rustee whistles and pulls away, taking his four Express coaches with him) * Narrator: Now Rustee had a lovely day. He never felt so well in his life. He wanted to go fast, but his driver wouldn't let him. * Leo: Steady, old fellow. * Narrator: He would say. * Leo: There's plenty of time. * Narrator: They arrived early at the station. Casey Junior puffed in. (Casey arrives, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) * Rustee Rails: Where have you been, lazybones? * Narrator: Asked Rustee. * Rustee Rails: Oh, I can't dawdling circus engines like you. Goodbye! (Rustee takes off like a jack rabbit, taking his four Express coaches with him) * Casey Junior: Whoosh! * Narrator: Said Casey to his crew and coaches. * Casey Junior: Have you ever seen anything like that? * Narrator: (a depressed Thomas and a worried Emily blink) Both Casey's crew and coaches agreed that they never had. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino